Something in Blue
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: Vignettes capturing the wardrobe choices of our favourite police paring. (Loosely inspired by the song "Something in Red")
1. Something in Green

Something in green...

That colour brought out her eyes, he thought, as he watched her walk into the room and move to the front of the murder board. She had her back to him, so he took the opportunity to let his eyes travel her length. She was wearing pants today, with more sensible boots. Although he enjoyed the look of heels and a skirt, part of him wished she always dressed with a mind to practicality. She didn't get called out to the scene very often, which was just fine by all of them. Provenza didn't want to share the spotlight, and increasingly Andy was glad Sharon wasn't at risk in the action. The few times she had been out were nerve wracking enough. However, if she was in boots, she could get out of the way faster. That was his theory, anyway. In truth she moved just fine no matter what she was wearing.

She turned and caught his eye. She knew what he had been doing, and she had a slight smirk on her face just for him. He used to get embarrassed when she caught him watching her, but now he simply matched the smirk and awaited her reaction. She was always the one to turn away first. Appearances must be maintained.

Continuing to smile to himself, he lowered his eyes to his own tie, resting against his teal dress shirt. It kept their inner-office rumour mill busy, wondering how he and their captain always arrived at different times, but sporting similar colour patterns in their clothing. He would never share the answer. Besides, the team needed a distraction.


	2. Something in White

Something in white...

Nicole had been a vision the day of her wedding. Sharon couldn't help looking for the parts of her that were like her father, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw so much of Andy in the young woman, no matter what he had said to the contrary. Nicole was her father, not her mother. So when the time came to join the family again for the Nutcracker, she had not minded at all. She knew Andy was keeping something from her, but knowing him it was larger in his imagination that it really needed to be.

She had been right. During intermission, she had the displeasure of standing close to Andy's ex-wife as they waited their turn in the washroom. The woman didn't deserve a name, in Sharon's estimation. She could not understand why there was so much hostility after that many years. The divorce was history, and she was remarried. Still... perhaps Sharon did understand it more than she first thought. She had had her own hopes that Jack would improve over the years, and had been disappointed every time something promising turned out to be nothing by lies and manipulations. But for Andy's ex-wife, the hopes of change had been realized. The only problem was they had been realized after the ink on the legal papers was dry. The betrayal was more about his ex-wife throwing away the promise of a future with Andy, then the drinking in the first place Sharon decided. Andy had become the man of her dreams after she had turned him away.

"Why are you here?" the hiss came.

"I was invited."

"No one wants you here."

"I beg to differ." Sharon hoped this wouldn't take long and the woman would either get to the point or shut her mouth.

"You're just one more in a steady string of bad choices," the hiss continued.

Sharon kept her peace. The reason for Andy's discomfort was becoming clearer.

"And look at you. Don't you think off-white is a little glaring? Do you really think he'll marry you? He isn't husband material."

Sharon choke down her reply, grateful the line had moved enough that she was next. The woman was nasty from one end to the next, and the only thought Sharon had was no matter what Andy did, she would be there for him. No one deserved that kind of venom in their life.

Both women returned to their seats around the same time. Andy looked at Sharon, then his ex, and back again. She had known for some time that he was one of the few able to read her, and he knew something unpleasant had been said.

"Everything okay?" he asked, as she sat beside him.

She could read him, too, and she knew he was getting upset on her behalf. He looked wonderful in his white dress shirt and dark suit, and she had resisted touching him most of the night. Giving in, Sharon reached over to pat his chest, but decided to rub him reassuringly instead. "Fine... its fine."

Andy grunted and placed his hand over top of Sharon's. Then he reached behind her with his other arm and pulled her closer. Sharon gladly laid her head on his shoulder and accepted his kiss on her head. Neither of them cared about the opinions of the others or the white lie Andy would have to explain in the morning.


	3. Something in Mauve

Something in Mauve...

"Head's up." Provenza muttered. Every head popped up in time to see Taylor storm into the room.

"Is there anything we can help you with, Chief?" Sharon stood in front of the murder board, something she had been doing on and off all day. The case was stalled and she felt the frustration of her team. Pulling the sleeves of her mauve dress down, she crossed her arms. Normally when an outsider entered the murder room, she put her jacket on. It was a little thing, but something the rest of the team had learned about her. When they were alone, everyone was called by their first name, and the Captain took off her jacket. She was comfortable with them and the mood relaxed, almost as though it was a second home. However, the minute someone came from beyond the confines of Major Crimes, titles replaced names and her jacket went on. It had more to do with projecting authority than any sense of covering up, but it was a habit long established and the team now used it to judge how their captain was going to interact with the intrusion.

With Taylor, it was all business. Everyone sat up a little taller. Everyone except Flynn, that was. He had long ago let the team and the Assistant Chief know exactly how much he thought of him. Taylor knew that, so he turned his attention accordingly. "Flynn..." he barked, "I thought you were at the hospital, interviewing a witness."

"I was, and I did," came the reply, without looking up.

Sharon wasn't close enough to poke him, nor was he looking up to see the glare she was giving. "Lieutenant, do you have anything to report to the Chief?" She hoped her tone would be read by him and ignored by everyone else.

It did the trick, slightly. Andy turned in his chair, and stretched his legs. Then he loosened his tie, the one that was a mixture of purples and pinks. The one Taylor often commented on as being an 'interesting choice', for a police officer. "Nothing to report. The witness was drugged for the pain. Nothing she said would have held. I'm heading back there later."

"See that you do," Taylor commanded.

Andy just rolled his eyes.

"I expect a full report on my desk by the end of the day, Captain!" With that, Taylor left.

Sharon nodded quickly, then sighed as the Chief stormed out.

"Someone's bored," Provenza sneered, returning to his crossword puzzle.

Sharon simply shook her head as she crossed the floor to her office. It was no use reminding them that Chief Taylor was their boss, because they didn't care. It was no use reminding them that the crime needed their full attention, because they always gave it their best. Somedays she felt like she was in charge of a kindergarten class.

"Did you need to provoke him?" Sharon said under her breath, as soon as she was standing in front of Andy. The rest had discretely turned their heads back to their assigned tasks.

Andy gave her his trademark grin, "I only take orders from you, Captain."

Shaking her head, she couldn't control the slight smile that crept across her lips. Andy Flynn would be the death of her.


	4. Something in Crimson

Something in crimson...

"Hey, we match," Andy laughed then let out a hiss.

"I don't consider this funny, Lieutenant."

"Gotta get your humour in whenever you can, Captain," he seethed, trying not to give in to the pain coming from his left leg. Sharon had removed the fabric and dirt around the gunshot wound the best she could, using her limited first aid training. The rest of the team was dealing with the shooters and rounding up suspects. The chaos of a few minutes before had dulled to the eery quite of the post shoot-out clean up. Andy had been the only one of their team hit. They were still counting the other side.

"The fact that the blood from your leg matches my sweater, does not amuse me in the least."

Andy hissed again, "Not too tight, Sharon..."

Looking up at his face, she saw the pain etched across it. Though both were comfortable using first names, they usually didn't while they were on the job. Andy especially refrained from calling her by name unless they were having a private, friendly moment. "I've got to stop the blood loss. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah..." he closed his eyes, and tried to regulate his breathing. "Just tell me the scar won't be too bad."

When Sharon didn't answer, he opened his eyes and looked at her. From his angle, he couldn't see anything but blood on his leg.

She had been biting her lip, then looked up at him. "The good news is it didn't go through your leg, so they won't have to operate, I don't think."

"Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Raydor?"

Pursing her lips, she glared at him briefly, then changed expressions when he hissed in pain again. "I wish the ambulance would get here," she muttered, then softened her face into a reassuring smile. "It's not through and through, it skimmed your thigh. That's why it hurts more. The fix will be easier, but the scar will be worse, I'm afraid."

"Great... at least it will be a great story for the grandkids."

"That's one way to look at it," Sharon laughed slightly, then shook her head. "Lieutenant, I thought we had an agreement. No more getting hurt."

"Hey, I haven't been hurt in years. Don't blame me for Sykes or Sanchez."

"I wasn't thinking about them. I was thinking about you and how many times we've had to make sure you get medical attention."

"What..." he tried to shrug, only to show pain again. "I'm doing what I was told. I'm taking the medication. I'm fine."

"And yet here we are, waiting for an ambulance because you didn't get out of the way fast enough."

"Yeah, well someone had to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Lieutenant."

"Says the only one here who's wearing the colour that makes bulls charge."

Sharon didn't hold back her glare this time, and tightened the tourniquet on his leg a little bit tighter.

"Your beside manor needs work, Captain. You're trying to cut my leg off."

"I'll show you bedside manor, Lieutenant."

"Promises, promises..." Andy muttered, giving up the fight and finally laying back on the ground. In the distances they heard the sirens, still sounding too far away.

Sharon watched silently while he grimaced but didn't move or moan. Finally the medics arrived. "Make sure he's okay!" she ordered, as she got out of their way. Standing up she was instantly flooded with memories of another time when she threatened paramedics on his behalf. She hoped this wasn't becoming a habit, for either of them.


	5. Something in Yellow

Something in yellow...

Andy held the chair for Sharon, then helped her push herself under the table, before seating himself. The restaurant they chose was not their normal style, but then this was not the normal way they dined out. Ricky was visiting, Rusty had just earned his first paycheck, and Nicole had invited them to dinner to make an announcement, all in the same afternoon. Andy and Sharon already agreed to dinner together, so the most logical thing seemed to be having everyone in the same place.

Privately both Sharon and Andy felt some tension. They liked their privacy, and even though Rusty was aware they had dinner often, nothing was said on the matter. Suddenly two more... no, five more family members were part of their quiet meal, and Ricky was not known for his subtlety. When he got an idea in his head, he ran with it. The last thing Sharon needed was Ricky getting an idea about him. They already had an issue with Nicole's assumptions, even though Andy had set her straight.

However, as wary as he had been when they arrived, Andy couldn't help enjoying the group surrounding him. He and Rusty had grown closer over the past year, while he helped the boy find his grounding with his mother's addictions. Provenza and Buzz were no longer the only men Rusty made a point of seeing, and Andy felt proud of that. Nothing made him feel more appreciative of his struggles then being able to advise Rusty and Sharon about addictive behaviour from the inside. In the process, he'd been able to have some solid conversations with both Ricky and Nicole, helping them put the past in the past.

"Sharon... help?" a little voice said beside her, and Andy turned to smile as he watched Sharon take a mangled napkin from his youngest grandson's hands, and smoothed it before helping him lay it on his lap. "It needs to go in my shirt," the young boy protested.

"We'll put it there when the food comes, okay?" Sharon smiled at him, her arm resting lightly on the back of his chair. "But for now, keep it on your lap to catch the crumbs."

"We match!" he announced suddenly, holding the shawl that Sharon wore in his hands. "It's yellow like my shirt, and Granddad's tie. We're all yellow!"

Andy chuckled, "Yeah buddy, we match."

Both boys liked Sharon, and who could blame them? At work she was as tough as they came, but when she was not working, everything about her screamed 'nurturer'. She hugged both boys the first time they met, and it was instant love. Even if the adults didn't enjoy her coming to their family gatherings, both boys would have insisted.

"So, who's paying?" Ricky asked, cheeky as always.

"Don't look at me," Rusty replied, "I barely made enough today to cover my own meal, and you eat like a horse."

"I don't have a paycheck at all," Ricky shot back.

Jonathan cleared his throat, not wanting to miss a good squabble, "It seems to me, Ricky, that you should foot the bill. After all with the sale of your company, you have more money then the rest of us put together."

Sharon laughed, and Ricky quickly turned on her "No! No laughing at my expense."

"Then don't start trouble," Andy shut him down. "I think your dad has the right idea. What do you think, boys?" he looked at the little ones, smiling and laughing at the big people being silly.

"Granddad pays," the oldest giggled.

Andy feigned shock, causing the boys to laugh even more.

"Richard, the meal has just begun. Must you?"

Ricky grinned, then leaned over to Nicole. "She only used my first name. How far do you think I can push it?"

"If you're messing with your mother, don't include me. I know better than to get on her bad side."

Sharon nodded her approval, then picked up her glass. "Smart daughter," she said, looking at Andy.

"Smarter than her old man. I tangle with you regularly."

Sharon glared at him then started to smirk, making Andy's smile grow wider. Neither of them paid attention to the grown kids at the table exchanging looks.

"So..." Nicole finally interrupted, getting the attention of both Andy and Sharon. "I wanted to get this out of the way before the food comes. It's nothing big..."

"I disagree," Jonathan interrupted her.

Smiling at her husband, Nicole turned her eyes back to her father and Sharon, "It really isn't... I've been accepted into the graduate program at UCLA."

Congratulations were offered around the table, and Andy got up from his seat to hug his daughter. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Dad," Nicole replied proudly.

Rusty looked confused, "What's a graduate program?"

"It's the next thing after a basic college degree," Ricky answered.

Rusty nodded as though he understood.

"What will you be studying, Nicole?" Sharon asked once everyone quieted again.

"Fine arts and their effect on children's development," she shrugged. "I'll narrow it down after I get in there."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Nicole is going to school, and I'm going to school!" the youngest announce, proud of himself.

"Yes, you are a big boy," Sharon agreed, picking up the napkin that had fallen from his lap.

Andy looked around the group, proudly assuming the role of patriarch. All of their kids were doing well. He decided they would have to do the group dinner thing again some day, and next time the two missing kids needed to be there. Catching Sharon's eye he smiled.

"Everything okay?" she asked quietly, so only he could hear.

"Yeah... everything is great."


	6. Something in Black

Something in black...

Sharon took several steadying breaths. She hated this part of the job. This was the problem getting close to her coworkers in the job they did. However, as sad as it was for her and their fellow officers, she knew it was so much worse for the family. The only comfort they had was knowing he had lived a good life, worked hard at the job he loved, and held all of his grandchildren. It always seemed a greater tragedy when the officer was young.

"You know this guy well?" Andy whispered beside her. She was flanked by her two most senior lieutenants, grateful for their company and support.

"Yes," she replied, quietly.

When the Chaplain stood up to speak, Sharon's gasped slightly.

Andy turned his head and looked at her, "Sharon?"

She smiled, no longer able to keep a single tear from falling down her cheek. "We all came in together," she whispered. "I didn't know they would ask him to speak."

Sharon knew Andy would understand. The members of a class shared a bond that was different from your team, but every bit as meaningful. She had stood close to Andy when members of his own class had lost their lives. It never got easier.

Sighing, she wiped the tear from her cheek, and took another breath to compose herself. When she lowered her hand, she banged against something that was both soft and firm. Before she had a chance to think, the object turned, and wrapped it's fingers around her hand. Sharon squeezed back, appreciating Andy's support.

She let go first. She was always the first to let go, the first to turn away, the first to walk on. He let her every time. He seemed to understand she needed to be the one to make that choice and he never reproached her on matter, which she appreciated. They never spoke about it, but it was not because they didn't need to, it was because saying it out loud would be an acknowledgement between them that they were more than colleagues, more than friends. She wasn't ready, and she knew he knew that. So she took what she needed, gave what she could, and thanked the heavens that someone like Andy Flynn stood beside her in the good moments and the bad.

After the service, Provenza grumbled about needing to get out of uniform and Andy made a comment about needing to fit in the uniform was his real problem. The team laughed, wished each other well, and departed. Only Sharon and Andy remained.

"You going to the reception? I hear the family has welcomed any officer who wants to go."

"Wants to go..." Sharon picked up on those words, looking sadly at the family. Then Captain Raydor returned and she stood tall. "I need to go. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't honour him and give my condolences to his family."

Andy nodded, "Of course... and you know... the parking is going to be hell around their home, so I was thinking maybe I should drive you there, you know. I'll go in if I can find a parking spot, otherwise I'll wait in the car for you. It's the least I can do for my Captain."

She wasn't fooled, and he didn't intend her to be. He picked her up an hour later, having changed his black uniform for a respectable black suit. She had similarly changed, and now wore a black dress, symbolic of the mood.

"Shall we?" she smiled at him, the trace of sadness around the edges.

"After you, Captain. I'm here for whatever you need."

"You always are, no matter what. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Thank you, Lieutenant."


	7. Something in Fuchsia

Something in fuchsia...

"Ho, ho ho!" Provenza exclaimed, coming to a stop beside Andy in the break room, and giving him the once over. "I guess the dress code memo didn't get sent this morning."

"Dress code? What dress code?"

Provenza grimaced, then pointed his finger up and down Andy's attire, "You're in dark blue, with a pink and blue tie."

Andy didn't understand what Provenza was getting at, and he hadn't had enough coffee to humour the old man. "What the hell does my suit have to do with anything?"

"You're not wearing black anywhere."

"I ain't got time for your games. Just spit it out."

Provenza grinned like a cheshire cat, "The Captain is wearing black."

"Yeah... so... I haven't seen her this morning. What's the Captain's clothes got to do with anything."

"Right..." Provenza rolled his eyes, and reached for the carafe to get a cup of coffee before Andy.

Sputtering, Andy glared at him, "Hey! I was making that. Wait your turn."

"Oh, grumpy I see. Guess you missed something and have to go home and change."

"Listen, old man, the only thing I'm missing is my cup of coffee. If you're gonna have a mental breakdown, do it on your own time. I got stuff to do." Without waiting for a response, Andy left the break room and headed back to his desk. He was already in a foul mood from too little sleep the night before, and he didn't need Provenza riding him about something as trivial as his clothing choice. Dress code? Where did he come up with that stuff, Andy wondered. No one told him what to wear, and he certainly didn't tell the Captain.

The idea kept playing over and over in Andy's head all morning. He was not oblivious to them wearing the same colour from time to time. Hell... the Captain wore suits a lot, so if he picked something with black in it, of course they were going to match. And she liked purple. Well, he happened to like purple too, it worked for his skin tone... at least that's what one of his ex-girlfriends always told him. He had a lot of purple. It didn't mean anything, it was just a colour.

The more he thought about it, though, the more the idea bothered him. He even felt out of sync with the Captain through morning, like something just wasn't firing for him. He stumbled over his words, missed an obvious connection in a set of financial statements, and snapped at Sykes for no reason.

She noticed, of course, and he knew what that meant. When the Captain wanted you to work on something personal, she never came right out and said it. Nah, she was too good at working people for that. Instead if she felt you needed a hand, you were teacher's pet for the day. Everywhere she went, you went. By lunch, it was really bothering him that she thought she needed to manage him. His bad mood wasn't her fault, and he scolded himself every time he snapped a comeback that wasn't warranted. Sharon just took it in stride. The most she did to show she was aware of his behaviour, was a raised eyebrow.

By mid-afternoon, it was getting to the point where Andy felt he wasn't doing anything right. They were in Electronics and he was standing at the door, looking at Buzz, Tao and the Captain. She was restless, like she always was when something was forming in her mind. The entire team knew when she was just about to give them something significant, because she had to move. A sitting Raydor meant she had her mind settled and focused, but a moving Raydor meant things were brewing and she was moving ideas around.

Andy watched as she got up from her chair and moved behind it, then leaned over the back and clasped her hands. He wasn't immune to the sight of her cleavage in that position, and took a moment to enjoy the view before it was business as usual. Oblivious to his gaze, or perhaps just ignoring it because Sharon Raydor was rarely oblivious, she turned slightly to speak with Buzz, and that's when he saw it. Peaking out from the neckline of her dress, was the outline of her fuchsia bra.

He couldn't believe it, and forgot all about hiding his gaze. She moved again and more could be seen. He hadn't imagined it.

Looking down at his tie to check the dark pink, he smiled to himself, then rocked back on his feet.

"Are you okay Lieutenant?" Sharon looked up at him.

"Yeah Captain, I'm good. I just realized what I'd been missing."


	8. Something in Tan

Something in tan...

Sharon called 'enter' to the sound of a knock on her office door. She didn't even bother looking up. That knock could only come from one person.

"So, Captain," he started, the enjoyment in his voice. "I've come to ask a favour."

She tried to keep the giggle from erupting.

Earlier that day, Andy had recognized the jacket and pointed it out. "Uh oh, Captain, you're wearing that jacket."

Sharon looked down at herself, then back up again, confused. "That jacket? What's wrong with my jacket?"

"Nuthin... it's just every time I have a family crisis, and I need your help, you're wearing that tan jacket. I hope it's not a bad omen."

Still confused, she looked at her jacket again, then realized what he meant and laughed. "Oh, you're right. What hardly believable reason are you going to come up with today, so I will be a buffer between you and that absolutely charming woman you divorced?" The sarcasm heavy on 'charming'.

"Ah... good question," he shrugged. "The day's young. Lots of time between now and five."

"I'll try to act surprised," she said, walking past him into her office.

Andy shrugged out of his brown jacket, and threw it over the edge of his seat. "I'll make it good."

"See that you do."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, meaning paperwork completion and everyone having an early evening. Just after four, Andy stood, put on his jacket, then went to her door. "I was just talking to Nicole, and well... she invited me to the opening of a new gallery downtown, and I thought... you know... you might want to see it too? It's modern art, and you know more about that than I do."

"Mmm..."

"So, I'll pick you up at six?"

"Andy," Sharon started, trying hard not to laugh, "are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

"Ah... no. I'll pick you up at six and take you to dinner first, for your trouble."

"It's no trouble."

Beaming, Andy exited the office, and pulled the door shut. But before it was completely closed, he winked at her.

Sharon couldn't help herself. She started to giggle, then laughed out loud.

The first time they had been through that particular ritual, he had been tied in knots and she was really worried for him. When she found out it was only a misunderstanding, she was so relieved. She had admonished him not to scare her like that again, and never to worry that she would be mad at him. In fact... she was flattered. Andy had not been expecting that reaction.

Dinner with Andy was always enjoyable, and she really hoped there was an art gallery at the end of the night, even if Nicole wouldn't be there.


	9. Something in Silver

Something in silver...

The waiter placed their drinks on the table, nodded and left. Sharon and Andy were sitting side by side at a table in the back of their favourite Indian restaurant. They weren't trying to hide, but they did enjoy the privacy. Most of the chatter was at the front, where a big family gathering was being held. It wasn't lost on them that those without Indian heritage were placed close together, as far away from the family as possible. Sharon mused when they first were seated, that it was a good way for the larger crowd to spread out without feeling self-conscious.

It didn't matter anyway, because they still had a view of the impromptu entertainment. One of the women started dancing, and before long most of the other young women had joined her. Sharon was enthralled, Andy noticed, so when the waiter returned, he ordered for both of them. They had been there often enough that he knew what she liked best.

Once the dancing was over, Sharon joined in the applause, and two little girls who weren't much older than Andy's grandsons, put their hands together and bowed. "They're beautiful," she whispered, then applauded louder.

"I've got to take you to the Cultural Festival next year," Andy said, then picked up his lassi.

"Mmm... that would be wonderful," she nodded. "I haven't found the time yet, but I heard it's very well done."

"Yeah, I hear good things too. I guess if we promise to go together, we'll actually get there."

"All right," she smiled at him, then clinked his glass with her own, "it's a date!"

Some of the lassi spilled on his silver tie. "Damn," he groused, rubbing it with his napkin."

"Well, well, well... That kid you want is either the best liar on the planet, or you're sneakier than anyone gave you credit."

Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, pretending Jack wasn't standing beside their table.

"Wha-da-ya know," Andy drawled, "Jackson Raydor out for a night on the town? I didn't think this would be your kind of thing."

Jack shrugged, "Why not? We seem to share the same taste in drinks... food... women..."

She felt Andy's annoyance grow, so she put her hand on his leg and squeezed, then looked up at Jack. "Don't let us keep you. I'm sure your date will wonder where you went."

"Date? I'm not dating," Jack said with incredulity. "I'm not cheating on you."

"This week," Andy said under his breath.

Sharon's hand automatically reached for Andy's arm. Her attempt to calm him was as much about calming herself. She was not going to lower herself to Jack's level, and she was not about to let Andy lower himself either.

Andy got the message. He pulled his arm from under her hand, then rubbed lightly over her shoulder blades before extending his arm across the booth behind Sharon.

Jack simply looked at him and shook his head. "Getting awful possessive of another man's wife, don't you think, Andy?"

Sharon had been sitting forward, leaning on the table while she dealt with Jack, but when he continued to insult Andy, she sat back into the curve of his arm. Never before had they been so physically close during one of their dinners, but she felt their united front in the face of Jack's negativity.

"I think it's time for you to leave now, Jack." Andy spoke firmly. He had learned a long time ago how to put someone like Jack in his place."

"Oh, right..." Jack seemed almost apologetic, "I'm supposed to forget I ever knew her. My mistake."

"Not forget, just be decent for a change."

"So, it's come to this, Sharon?" Jack turned back to her and ignored her companion. "We're at that place in our marriage where you need other men to speak for you? First your foundling, then your lawyer, and now this looser?"

She glared at Jack for a moment, then turned to Andy. "Do you want to leave?" she asked softly.

Andy put his arm firmly around her shoulders, enjoying the way the shimmering fabric seemed to move from purple to blue to silver, and stroked her arm. "Whatever you want. I just don't want him ruining it for you." He looked into her eyes to see what she really wanted, then nodded and said, "Okay." The waiter had arrived with the food, so Andy turned to him and asked that he box it up because they were leaving. Then they stood to leave.

"You can't run away from the truth, Sharon," Jack called to them, as they walked away.

Sharon rounded on him and glared, "One more word, and I'll have you charged with harassment, and I will have a restaurant full of witnesses."

Jack simply stood there, looking at her with a puppy dog expression. "Yeah... right... Sharon wins. Sharon always wins."

Andy snorted, and shook his head. Taking the bag full of food in one hand, he held out his other hand for Sharon. "I know a great place..." he started, resting his hand at the small of her back when she came up beside him, and ignoring Jack completely. "You'll love it. Great view, private..."

"Sounds perfect," she smiled at him, and the two walked out into the night.


	10. Something in Blue

Something in blue...

Sharon shrugged off her blue jacket, hanging it on the hook behind her seat. The office was warmed by the afternoon sun shining through her window, and she wanted to enjoy the heat in the waining hours.

The team had been up all night working on their latest case, but it felt like it was going nowhere. Every lead turned cold. Every clue gave more questions than answers. It was frustrating. By mid-afternoon, the teams had gone out to interview possible subjects, while she ran home for a change of clothing and to check on Rusty. Now they had all gathered back, and she was working on the paperwork to get it in place just in case any of the people in the interview rooms would be changing their status from Person of Interest to Suspect. She always had more paperwork ready than she needed. A waste in some regards she knew, but it helped her feel on top of things. It was something she did to lighten the load of her detectives, even though they didn't feel the paperwork burden had been lightened at all.

"You ready?" Andy asked, sticking his head in the doorway.

Looking up, she smiled, then sighed, "No."

Andy chuckled, as he leaned against her door frame. "Just a little bit longer, Captain, and then we can all get out of here for the night."

"You're that sure we've got the guy?"

"Yeah, I like him for the murders. It all fits. You just have to get in there and do your thing."

"My thing?" she raised her eyebrow at him. Getting up from her seat, she didn't take her eyes off of him while she reached behind her for her jacket. "And what exactly is 'my thing', Lieutenant?"

He shrugged, "You know... that cool-as-a-cucumber thing you do, making them think they out smarted the rest of us, then you shove reality down their throats and make them choke on their own guilt."

Sharon laughed, "My, that was poetic... Alright Lieutenant, let's get in there so I can do 'my thing'."

"Yes, Captain," he grinned, standing back from the door to let her go first.

"Mr. Thompson," Sharon greeted their suspect as she entered the room. "I'm Captain Raydor, and this is Lt. Flynn. We'd like to ask you some questions."

Thompson's eye travelled from the Captain's face all the way down her body, and back up to stop at her bust-line. Sharon knew her face didn't show her reaction, but she wanted to roll her eyes desperately. What was it with suspects who thought that would be an effective intimidation technique? It only went to stir the Lieutenant beside her who was already in a foul mood for having to find the man in the first place. She knew this interview was not going to last long.

Sitting down, she opened the file. "Mr. Thompson, could you tell us where you were yesterday between five and ten PM?"

"Around," the man shrugged.

"Could you be more specific?"

When there was no response, Andy leaned a little over the table, "The Captain asked you a question!"

"And I answered it."

Trying again, Sharon put the photos of the murdered women in front of him. "Do you recognize any of these woman?"

"Should I?" he replied without even looking.

"They knew you," Sharon responded.

"Yeah..." Thompson snorted, "like some dead bitches can talk."

Andy grinned like a cheshire cat, "Oh, you'd be surprised, Einstein. Dead bodies talk all the time, and they give up their secrets. This time the fingers are all pointing in one direction."

The suspect pulled his hands off the table into his lap, and his colour drained from his cheeks. Sharon watched it happen, then reached across the table for the pictures. "Get comfortable, Mr. Thompson. We'll be back."

Without speaking further, Sharon and Andy rose from the table, turned and left the room. Outside in the corridor, Andy leaned against the wall and put his head back. "Damn... I thought we'd get something more than that."

Sharon smiled in understanding, then reached over to pat his chest, her hand falling on his silk tie, the mixed blue colours making his brown eyes deeper. "We've got him, Andy. We just have to make him wait. Next time I'll do my thing... I promise."


	11. Something in Purple

Something in purple...

Sharon came into the main office and looked around. The room was deserted. Everyone's desk was clean, chairs were pushed in and computers were off. All except Andy's. She knew he was around waiting for her so they could go to dinner. A call from her lawyer interrupted their departure earlier, and he refused to take a raincheck. She was grateful. Sometimes dinner with Andy was the highlight of her week, especially when other nastiness from her not-so-ex husband reared it's ugly head.

Curious to see what he was doing on his computer, Sharon sat down and began reading. It took her a few moments to realize what it was, and she couldn't believe he was looking at sites that had those stories fans wrote about characters on TV and in movies. She couldn't see the fascination. She did know what show he was reading about, however, and began reading herself, sucking in a breath when she realized what the subject matter was all about.

Two strong arms came around and rested on the arms of the chair, while his purple paisley tie fell over her shoulder, draping across her chest. "Caught you," he said into her ear.

Sharon tried to take a deep breath, but found she couldn't. Between the subject matter on the screen and Andy practically wrapped around her, she was having trouble getting focused.

"Why do you read that?" she finally asked, in a voice that sounded far too wispy. "It's nothing but porn."

"It's erotica, not porn. And some of the writers are pretty good. It's a distraction."

"It's the same thing."

"Nah, porn and erotica are totally different. Now, you tell me something," he hadn't moved from behind the chair and he was taking full advantage of having her pinned. "Why does sex make you so uncomfortable?"

"Andy..." she wanted to get him off that topic.

"No, I'm serious. A couple of times now you've practically had a melt down when it gets mentioned. You can talk about every disgusting thing we see in this office, but sex gets you flustered. Why?"

Sharon wanted to move, she really did. But she found herself blocked. Not by Andy, he would never do that to her. She knew if she pushed the chair back hard enough he would back away and she could stand up easily. That wasn't what was blocking her. Cages from years of isolation were coming down all around her mind. She could almost hear them snap shut, blocking her in.

"Why, Sharon?" he coaxed gently

The buttons on her purple blouse suddenly seemed very intriguing, and she toyed with one for a moment. She knew he wasn't going to let this go, even if he did back off this time. Andy was persistent, and he'd encouraged more than a few dark truths out of her. "I'm..." she quietly sighed, "I'm just not good at it."

She waited for his pity or some empty compliment, but instead he leaned further around her to the computer, and highlighted one of the more explicit paragraphs.

"This is erotica. The reason it's erotica is because it's mutual. Both characters want to make sure the other one is happy. Porn is all about one person, usually the guy. He doesn't really care if the woman he's with... or man, I guess... anyway he doesn't care if the other person is happy and content. Porn is all about the main character getting his own satisfaction. It's good to know the difference when you're in interviews, 'cause people who think they make art only want to call it erotica, not porn. Erotica sounds better. The dividing line is exploitation. If someone exploits the other just for sex, it's porn."

Sharon felt him withdraw and stand behind her, his hands moving up her arms as he stood. He didn't break the connection, but instead started to massage the tension that had formed around her neck and shoulders. This was becoming another habit of theirs. His hands did wonders releasing the pressure of the day. "Things go okay with the lawyer?" he asked casually, changing the subject.

Grateful, she hummed, "Jack is still trying to get my money, or at least take away as much as he can. He's filed a counter motion claiming duress."

Andy chuckled. "You know, some of us would have no problem teaching him what duress really means."

"Mmm... it's tempting."

"Where would you like to eat?"

Sharon's eyes flew open, "Oh, right..." She tried to sit up, but Andy pulled her back again and kept working on her shoulders.

"In a minute, I'm not done yet. You just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen."


	12. Something in Emerald

Something in emerald...

"You hear the newest dictate from Taylor?" Provenza grumbled. They were in the car, returning from a crime scene. The body had been removed, and the rest of the team was already ahead of them.

"What new dictate?" Andy was only paying partial attention. The day had started much earlier than he liked.

"This party thing."

"Party?"

Provenza grunted as he nodded, "You weren't copied on it? It went to everyone above the rank of Detective."

"Maybe, I don't check my email on weekends."

Rolling his eyes, Provenza sighed, "It was a printed invitation in your inbox, you moron."

"Oh, if that's the case, I definitely didn't get it."

"How do you keep your job? Don't you pay attention to anything?"

"Says the man who does crosswords instead of paperwork."

"At least I know what's going on, and I'm not going."

Flynn started to chuckle, "I thought you said it was a dictate from Taylor. You don't have a choice."

"Yeah, well I'm still not going. I'm too old for that foolishness."

"You plan on telling him you're retiring?"

"I'm not retiring," Provenza replied, disgusted at the notion. "I'm just not going to the party."

"See what the Captain has to say about that."

"Hey, hey now... she doesn't tell me what to do."

Snorting, Flynn shook his head, "Yeah, not much. I'm wise to you, old man. If she asks you in her 'pretend it's your choice but you really don't have an option' way of hers, you'll be going and dressed up like a penguin before you know it."

"It's not black tie. It's a cocktail party."

"See, you're already thinking about it."

"Yeah, well you better be thinking about it too."

"I'll get around to it."

Provenza snorted, "Get around to it? The thing is this Friday. You better be _getting around to it_ pretty darn soon. I guess I can come around and pick you up."

"I thought you said you weren't going."

"I don't want to, but you brought up the Captain."

Andy shifted in his seat, finally looking at his partner, "Yeah, so... what's she got to do with anything?"

"She won't want to go to this thing alone," Provenza answered, the martyr in him emerging, "So... it's only natural that her second in command escort her."

"The Captain has gone to plenty of these things on her own."

"Perhaps, but that was when she was in FID. She was the enemy. Now she's part of us, and she needs to show her team supports her."

"It's been three years. I think everyone got the memo."

"Still..."

"Okay, what do you want, old man? You got a thing for the Captain now?" Andy said only partially in jest.

"Oh no, my friend, that's your department."

"Geez..."

"You be a damned idiot on your own time, but the Captain needs to know some of us can rise to the occasion and be professional."

"You, professional. That's funny."

Provenza turned to Andy briefly and cut his eyes, "At least I read my mail. You wouldn't even know about it if I didn't ask."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever..."

"You do the deed, Flynn, or I will." The twinkle in his eye was lost on his traveling companion.

Friday night saw Andy standing in front of the Captain's door, flowers in hand.

"Beautiful," Sharon said, taking the proffered flowers.

"That's what I'm supposed to say," he smiled, taking in her appearance. "You are going to take everyone's breath away."

Sharon smiled at the appreciation, as she walked away. "Thank you. Your tie is on my desk."

Andy started to chuckle, going to the desk to retrieve the silk tie, then followed Sharon into the kitchen. "You know, people are not oblivious to us looking like we talk about what we're wearing."

Giggling, Sharon turned from the flowers, and took the ends of the tie that Andy had placed around his neck. "Let them talk. It's nice to think people are saying good things behind my back for a change."

"Good things?" Andy challenged her, his hands on her bare arms as she tied his tie.

"Definitely good things. So..." she pulled back to look at her work, and smoothed the silk against his chest. It was a pattern of many shades of green, with the emerald matching her dress as the dominant colour. "Are we ready?"

Andy's eyes swept down Sharon's body once more, enjoying the view of the form fitting strapless cocktail dress. The emerald colour brought out her eyes, and the lack of fabric showed her legs perfectly. "Yeah... I'm good," he grinned.


	13. Something in Coral

Something in coral...

Sharon rolled over and stretched her arms as high as she could. Her satin coral baby dolls fit her comfortably, and they moved with her stretch, exposing the skin of her stomach. She had picked the coral baby dolls because of their colour. It was rare to find anything that matched her skin as well as that colour, and they seemed to emphasize ever freckle. She also loved the feel. After a long, hard day, there was still something delicious about putting on clothing this dainty and feminine. Long ago, when she first started in the work force, one of pieces of advise she had been given was to wear sexy undergarments. Then all day long, when someone insulted you, you could remind yourself that you were sexy underneath the surface. It had been brilliant advise then, and it was brilliant advise now. Sharon made sure her lingerie drawer was always well stocked. It had helped her survive her years in FID and now helped her cope with Major Crimes.

Rolling back, she looked at the clock. She wasn't normally awake through the night, and she couldn't think of anything through the day that had upset her. The feeling of anticipation was with her, however, and she couldn't understand why.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she wondered slightly if she knew in advance she would be called to a crime scene. Ridiculous, she dismissed the idea as soon as the thought arose. She was not superstitious. She just had good instincts.

Convinced that was all it was, Sharon looked at the screen and smiled. "Lt Flynn, to what do I owe the honour?"

"Sorry to wake you, Captain."

"Mmm..." she stretched again, "don't worry about it. I was awake anyway."

"Couldn't sleep?"

Sharon smiled into the phone. While she was awake, he sounds half asleep. She could almost picture it, his hair going every which way, his t-shirt and boxers twisting in opposite directions, and the bed sheets kicked off to the side. Sharon always pictured him in boxers. She couldn't imagine him wearing anything else to bed, when she thought of him in bed... which was far too often and not the least bit proper.

"You sound like you don't want to wake up, Andy. Why the call?"

She could hear the slow chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Provenza just called."

"And you're calling me, because..."

"Yeah," he yawned, the realized she could hear him, "sorry, Sharon."

"It's okay."

"We've got a body dump by the freeway."

"Oh goodie," she said, rolling onto her back and stretching one leg straight in the air. "And he wanted you to call me?"

"Nah, I volunteered. I figured I'd ease you into things a little better than he would. He's pretty cranky."

"Mmm... dealing with murder at this time of the morning will do that."

"Yeah," he yawned again, this time removing the mic from his mouth. "So... want me to come by and pick you up?"

Sharon stretched the other leg, then sat up and stretched her back. "That's one idea. You know, we're being entirely too casual about this."

He chuckled then grunted. She had no idea what he was doing, but it made her grin. "The guy is dead. Provenza is going to yell at me for being late no matter how soon I get there. Sykes and Tao probably have the place covered. What's ten minutes?"

"Mmm..., you've got a point. Just don't tell your boss. I hear she's a task master and stickler for the rules."

Rolling onto her stomach, Sharon waited for his response.

"Nah... my boss is easy. See, I'm her favourite and I can get away with anything. I just have to remember to pick her up in the morning, make sure she starts the day with her latte, bring her jasmine tea around 11, and keep an eye on her to see that she eats. She's got a bad habit of starving herself, so I make myself indispensable and feed her. I'm the reason the saying is 'In like Flynn'."

Sharon laughed out loud. "In like Flynn, you say? That's a good one. Okay, just for that, buster, you have to pick me up and feed me all day."

The chuckling on the other end of the phone punctuated his reply. "That will be my pleasure."

"Alright," Sharon groaned, "you've had your ten minutes. I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour. We've got work to do."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Across town, Andy tapped his phone to end the call, smiling at how easy it was between them. He kicked the last of his disheveled bedsheets aside, then got up to have a quick shower. Pulling his ratty black and coral t-shirt over his head, he paused for a moment, wondering what she had been doing. She just woke up, she'd said, so was she still in bed? What would she be wearing? He thought about it far too much. Pulling the rest of his t-shirt off, he held it for a moment. "She'd look good in these colours', he said to no one in particular.


	14. Something in Red

Something in red...

"Oh god..." Provenza whined, walking into the murder room, "Valentines decorations. Who the hell gave permission for this?" Turning, he looked around the room, yelling for someone to answer him.

Tao snorted, and turned back to his computer, while Sanchez chuckled. "You didn't have a problem with Halloween, Sir."

"That's different. Halloween everybody get to have candy and the decorations are fun. This disaster has only three colours, and the pink is enough to make me gag. And... and..." he was getting worked up, entertaining the others as much for his gesticulation as his attitude. "And Valentines Day has the second highest number of suicides after Christmas and New Years. It's socially unacceptable for us to feed into the feelings of despair in the world around us."

Sanchez broke into a full guffaw.

"You didn't seem to have this problem at Christmas, when you kept eyeing that present under the tree," Tao smirked.

"That was different," Provenza tried to be smug, which looked even more ridiculous when it was obvious his argument had no validity.

Sanchez couldn't resist, "Yeah, different 'cause you're alone."

Provenza turned to glare at him, "I'm alone by choice!"

"Yours or theirs?" Tao couldn't resist, sending Sanchez into fits of laughter once more.

"Hi everyone!" Sykes' enthusiastic greeting interrupted the merriment. Then she looked around at the decorations and her smile increased, "This is perfect."

Groaning, Provenza lowed his head into his hands.

Sykes looked perplexed, "What's the matter with him?"

"Can't get a date," Sanchez provided.

"Sir, I'm sure my grandmother could hook you up. There are plenty of old ladies at her condo."

Tao and Sanchez burst into fits of laughter again, made worse by Provenza glaring at the three of them, while Amy smiled innocently. An unspoken agreement had emerged between Buzz, Sykes and Hobbs, that at least once a day, one of them had to comment on his age, height or demeanor. The rest stood back and enjoyed the entertainment.

"What we miss?" Andy asked, as he and Sharon came around the corner to see everyone laughing and Provenza glaring.

"Never you mind," Provenza hissed without looking up.

Not taking the hint, Sykes replied, "Oh, he's just upset because I'm going out for dinner tonight with Cooper, Lt. Tao and his wife probably have plans, Buzz has a secret he's not telling me, Sanchez has a date for Valentine's, and the Lieutenant here is all alone tonight."

The others kept snickering as Provenza closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"What are your plans?" Sykes turned to Sharon and Andy, her bright smiled still in place.

"Oh... I'm taking care of my grandsons while their parents go out tonight," Andy said, rocking back and forth on his heals.

"Are they the ones who gave you that tie?" Sykes continued, pointing the very child-friendly print of small white cupids on red.

Andy just smiled and smoothed his tie, then turned to look at the Captain.

"What about you, Captain? Something special tonight?"

Sharon reached over to squeeze Amy's arm, effectively ending the interrogation. "I'm just going to help a friend, that's all," she smiled.

Provenza looked up the two, then groaned a little. He hadn't noticed when they came in, that she was wearing her red dress with a small heart shaped locket. Just helping a friend... yeah, right.


End file.
